


Le Dragon

by asrial



Category: Castlevania, Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: Le Castlevania a été réveillé et ses occupants aussi.La Latverie est le nouveau nom du pays, Doom perds son armée et demande de l'aide aux avengers.Et Tony n'a aucun instinct de survie.





	Le Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> ceci est un Xover Castlevania Lord of Shadows / Avengers.  
> Il me gonflait depuis des semaines. Au moins, comme ça, il va me lâcher. J’espère. C’est a priori une OneShot (j’espère). N’espérez pas que ce soit bon, c’était juste pour m’en débarrasser.  
> Si vous ne connaissez pas le lore de Lord of Shadows, allez voir sur youtube des lets play, ou mieux, jouez aux jeux. Ils sont bien !

Le jeune homme se redressa lentement sur sa couche.   
Il avait l'œil chassieux, les reins douloureux et les épaules raides. Sa bouche était pâteuse et sèche à la fois, et ses poumons lui donnaient l'impression d'être pleins de poussière.  
ce qui était probablement exactement le cas.

"- Jeune prince…."

Le jeune homme baissa son regard d'or sur la servante à coté de sa couche. 

"- Pourquoi suis-je réveillé ? Combien de temps ai-je dormit ? Mon père est réveillé ?"

L’avalanche de questions fit tressaillir la servante. Elle aida son jeune maitre à se redresser.   
Le lit était monstrueux. Une dizaine d'adulte auraient pu y dormir à l'aise. Et encore, le lit de son géniteur était encore plus grand même s'il ne l'avait pas utilisé depuis des siècles. 

"- Le Château s'est éveillé depuis peu mon prince. Personne ne sait pourquoi. Pas même votre père."

Le Château des Ténèbres aurait dû rester endormit pour l'éternité. A défaut de pouvoir mourir, le Maitre du Château et son fils pouvaient au moins dormir.

"- Quelqu'un l'a invoqué."  
"- Sans doute mon prince. Votre père nous a ordonné à tous de mettre le Château en ordre."

En ordre de bataille donc. Et de faire les poussières aussi, ainsi que les parquets, de taper les tapis voir même un peu de lessive. Voir les Warg, ou les goules avec des plumeaux et des balais était toujours cocasse  
Trevor grimaça lorsqu'il se sortit de sous les draps de soie qui cachaient sa nudité. Il était maigre. Plus encore qu'à l'accoutumée. Sa soif était si forte qu'il en eut le vertige. Il était rare qu'il se désaltère et jamais autrement qu'à la gorge de son propre père. La chose avait un parfum un peu trouble qui le dérangeait grandement, mais moins que l'idée de tuer des humains si sa soif lui échappait.  
Son père n'en disait rien mais le regard de blâme amusé qu'il lui jetait à chaque fois que son fils trouvait le courage de venir lui réclamer un repas crispait grandement le jeune prince des ténèbres.

"- Quelqu'un s'est-il nourrit ?" Des humains avaient-ils déjà été massacrés ?  
"- Pas à ma connaissance mon prince."

Trevor se laissa glisser dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire de marbre blanc. Au moins la plomberie fonctionnait-elle encore.  
Médusa restait près de lui avec des vêtements propres et des serviettes moelleuses. 

"- Malphas a-t-elle fait son rapport ?"  
"- Votre père l'a envoyé en éclaireur il y a peu, mon prince."  
"-……Depuis quand le château est-il éveillé ?"  
"- Presque une semaine."  
"- Et je ne suis réveillé que maintenant ?" Trevor était scandalisé.  
"- Votre père ne voulait pas troubler votre repos."

Donc il n'avait pas été poussé au réveil. Il s'était éveillé naturellement.   
D'un côté, il en voulait à son père de l'avoir laissé à son oubli. De l'autre, il lui en était reconnaissant. Son père savait qu'il haïssait sa condition autant que lui.

"- Brauner ?"   
"- Il hante les niveaux inférieurs comme un lion en cage. Il meurt de soif."

Ce qui semblait ravir Médusa.  
Alucard, Trevor Belmont, renifla. Les inimitiés des membres du Castlevania l'avaient toujours amusé. Sans son père pour fédérer tout ce petit monde sous sa poigne d’acier, le monde des humains aurait été bien moins vivable. Et la vie au château bien plus terne. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'un des membres finisse en peinture murale quelque part. Heureusement (ou pas ?) le Castlevania ne laissait jamais aucun de ses membres (de ses esclaves ?) s'enfuir. Quelques heures, quelques jours parfois, suffisait pour que les morts reviennent à la vie. Ou que les détruits reviennent à la mort.  
C'était compliqué.

"- Orlox ? Carmilla ?"  
"- Leurs restes n'en finissement pas de pourrir sur les grilles sud.

Certains morts ne revenaient finalement pas forcement a la vie. Pas tant que le Maitre du Château ne le voulait pas en tout cas.   
Dracula était un maitre aussi cruel que désabusé et…aimant. Au moins pour son fils et le souvenir de sa défunte épouse. Le premier des Belmont avait accepté la situation avec philosophie au bout de quelques siècles. Il s'accrochait aux restes de son humanité bec et ongles. Ce qui n'était pas qu'une image. Sans doute pour ça qu'il avait sauvé plus d'une fois l'humanité au cours des millénaires.  
Alucard enfila ses vêtements propres. Le cuir glissa sur sa peau sèche avec quelques difficultés. Il dut faire du bout d’une griffe un trou supplémentaire a sa ceinture pour que son pantalon ne lui tombe pas sur les chevilles. Il était vraiment affamé. 

"- Quand est-on ?"  
"- Plus de deux millénaires après la venue du Jésus." Le dégout dans la voix de la servante le fit sourire.   
"- Enfin debout mon prince ?"

Alucard leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Bonjour, Mort." La colossale créature posa sa faux sur son épaule "Que fais-tu dans mes appartements ?"

Son aile du palais était normalement interdite à tous à part Médusa que son père lui avait imposé comme servante, les quelques descendants Belmont qui par accident arrivaient à trouver leur chemin jusqu’à eux et bien évidement, Dracula lui-même. 

"- N'ai-je pas le droit de venir voir l'héritier de mon maitre ?"  
"- Tu n'as aucun maitre et tu t'amuses juste de nous voir nous tordre de douleur pendant le temps qui nous sépare de notre libération.

Mort éclata de rire. Au début ce son d'os frottant les uns sur les autres avaient profondément effrayé Trevor. Maintenant, c'était un son qui ne lui faisait même plus frémir une mèche de cheveux blond platine.

"- Tu me hais."  
"- Moins que je ne me hais."  
"- Allons jeune prince. Voyez le positif ! Ce nouvel âge semble si différent de tout ce que vous avez vu jusque-là, que ça pourrait aussi bien être un nouveau monde !"

Alucard grogna. Ca promettait.

"- Ou est mon père ?"

Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Vrai Vampyr primordial, la lumière du jour agaçait quelque peu les yeux de Dracula, sans plus. Son fils n'y était pas plus sensible. Les vampires des étages inférieurs du palais ne pouvaient que la craindre quand ils ne dormaient pas simplement toute la journée

"- Sur le Grand Balcon. Il vous attend. Ou peut-être pas. Mais il contemple son nouveau royaume."

Alucard tenta de se transformer mais dû y renoncer. Il était trop faible. Il avait besoin de se nourrir. Monter les centaines d’escaliers qui le séparaient de la salle du trône allait être une tannée. Le Château était monstrueusement grand.

"- Dans quel état est-il ?" Son père s'était-il nourrit ?  
"- Fort et vigoureux." Il s'était nourrit.

Trevor grogna. Merde. Qui avait eu le malheur de disparaitre sous les crocs de son père ? enfin disparaitre…Si jamais Dracula avait eu cette pitié.

"- Leurs vêtures sont bizarres."

Alucard grimaça en voyant les nouveaux vampires tout neuf dans les halls inférieurs. Les pauvres semblaient totalement perdu évidement. Ils ne réalisaient même pas encore qu'ils étaient vraiment morts et enchainés au Castlevania. 

"- Venez mon prince." Mort entraina avec lui l'héritier du trône des ténèbres sans lui laisser le temps de discuter avec les pauvres ères en armures noires bizarres que son père avait croqué pour son déjeuner.

Après ce qui semblait toujours des heures, ils arrivèrent enfin à la salle du trône. Pour une fois, le siège sculpté était vide. Dracula y dormait en général, lié au Castlevania même dans son sommeil, à l'écoute de toute ce qui se passait dans le château des ombres et ses alentours.   
Gabriel Belmont était sur la terrasse, comme souvent. Un sourire amer aux lèvres, il observait les contre-bas du palais avec un agacement mêlé de résignation.

"- Père."  
"- Tu dois te nourrir, Trevor. Tu risques d'en avoir besoin."

Avant même qu'Alucard puisse protester, il se trouva serré étroitement dans les bras puissants de son père. Le torse musclé aurait dû être creux, la peau bronzée pale et grise, comme la sienne. Pourtant, il ne restait aucun faiblesse dans le grand corps puissant qui le retenait de s'effondrer pendant que le jeune prince avait enfoncé ses crocs dans la gorge de son père pour se nourrir jusqu’à plus soif.  
Mort s'était arrêté un peu à l'écart et observait la scène bizarrement touchante avec un sourire morbide.   
Alucard finit par lâcher la gorge de son père pour poser son front sur son épaule. Déjà, il sentait ses propres muscles reprendre en densité, ses cheveux secs et cassant retrouver leur tonus, ses yeux caves briller à nouveau

"- Qui sont ces gens ?"

A présent, il voyait en contrebas des humains, aussi actifs que des insectes, pousser et conduire des choses noires dotées de roues près de la porte principale du château.

"- Ils cherchent à rentrer, je ne sais pourquoi. Malphas en a attrapé quelques-uns." Ce qui expliquait les nouveaux en bas, le cassage de graine de son père et le sien subséquent. "Il semble qu'ils soient les nouveaux habitants de mon royaume."  
"- Comme à chaque fois."  
"- Mais c'est la première fois qu'on en change le nom !"

Alucard se redressa un peu. Les yeux mi-clos, il avait rappuyé sa joue sur l'épaule de son père et le laissait caresser ses cheveux.

"- Vous êtes vexé."   
"- Evidement !" Qui aimait être oublié ? Surtout quand, dans le cas de Dracula, on avait tout abandonné pour l'humanité et la sienne en premier.  
"- Comment s'appelle notre nouvelle nation ?"

Gabriel Grogna.

"- La Latvérie."

D'accord, Trevor grimaça aussi. C'était très, très moche comme nom.  
Des bruits sourds montèrent de la porte principale.

"- Ils tentent d'ouvrir les portes avec un bélier."  
"- Laissez les entrer ?"

Dracula paru surpris. 

"- Si je fais ça, ils vont mourir." Et même pas de son fait. Les habitants des niveaux inférieurs avaient assez faim pour qu'Alucard ai besoin de garder son épée avec lui en permanence. Malgré la menace, certains idiots aveuglés par leur diète pouvaient quand même attaquer Dracula lui-même s'il ne faisait pas attention.  
"- Ils vont entrer d'une façon ou d'une autre j'ai l'impression. La réparation de la Grande Porte lors de la dernière attaque des Frères de la Lumière a couté combien ?  
"- Beaucoup trop cher." Confirma Dracula en ouvrant la porte d'un claquement de doigts sans bouger du balcon. Le Château faisait partie de lui. Et inversement.

D'abord surpris et suspicieux, les mortels eurent besoin des encouragements de leurs supérieurs pendant un moment avant d'oser entrer.   
Une fois tous à l'intérieur, les portes se refermèrent avec un bruit sourd.  
De l'extérieur, personne n'aurait pu entendre le massacre qui eut lieu, même en collant son oreille au battant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bruce se pinça la racine du nez entre deux doigts pendant que Stark riait à pleins poumons.

"- Vous êtes sérieux Nicky ???   
"- Stark, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !"  
"- Ha si ! ha si !!!! Victor Von Doom qui nous demande de l'aide, à NOUS, c'est quand même exceptionnel !!!"  
"- Et ça pourrait surtout être un piège." Fit remarquer Steve, le visage fermé.  
"- Ca n'a pas l'air, nous avons pu vérifier toutes les informations qu'il nous a donné." S'agaça le Directeur du SHIELD.

Une vue satellite de la Latverie apparue sur l'écran de la salle de réunion. Elle se rapprocha par saut successif jusqu’à montrer un énorme bâtiment aussi massif qu'improbable, perdu au milieu des champs et des montagnes.

"-….qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?"  
"- C'est justement le problème. Personne n'en sait rien. Doom a envoyé des troupes qui ne sont jamais revenues."  
"- On dirait un château créé par un architecte fou."  
"- Et capable de tenir la gravité en respect surtout !" Tony était perplexe. Comment ce truc pouvait-il tenir debout ? Certaines flèches étaient bien trop hautes, bien trop grosses…Et cette espèce de bidule sur le côté qui tenait comme le nid d'un oiseau tisserand au bout d'une flèche de métal trop fine.  
"- quel est la taille de ce machin ?"  
"- Pres de cinquante kilomètres carrés."  
"- …Habitable ?"  
"- Non, au sol."

Un peu moins de la moitié d'une ville comme Paris.

"- Ha…Quand même. Et…Ca a plopé de nulle part ?"  
"- Oui Stark. On a vérifié les images satellite. Entre deux passages, il est apparu, juste comme ça. Il y avait…rien, juste les contreforts de la montagne, quelques champs et juste après, y avait ça."

A l'arrière, Thor observait la chose, les sourcils froncés.

"- C'est probablement de la magie;"  
"- Noooon ??? Tu crois ?" Railla Fury "Je pensais juste que Bouygues et Vinci avaient été particulièrement efficaces en 4 heures de temps." Il était énervé.

Le prince blond fronça les sourcils. L'incapacité chronique de Fury à montrer du respect à quiconque le crispait régulièrement.

"- Alors, il veut quoi Doom ?" Finit par couper Stark. Il n'avait aucune envie d'assister une fois de plus à des aboiements de chiots entre Fury et Thor.  
"- qu'on lui nettoie son terrain. Ce bidule est mine de rien énorme et effraye tout le monde. Sans compter que son armée a pris un coup dans le nez. Aussi bien les hommes que les doombots."  
"- Genre je vais pleurer sur les doombots."

Fury ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Mais pour les hommes….

"- On sait qui est responsable ? et si même cette sucrerie est habitée ?"  
"- Elle l'est." 

Fury fit passer quelques autres photos pour s'arrêter sur une où un homme brun était debout sur ce qui semblait être la plus monstrueuse terrasse de la planète. Ce bidule devait être assez grands pour accueillir deux stades de foot.

"- …Ok…. Donc Mister Métal habite là."  
"- Mister…Métal ?" Steve était souvent perplexe des surnoms donnés par Stark.  
"- Il a l'air bardé de métal. Et on connait pas son nom."  
"- Ça ira bien comme nom jusqu’à ce qu'on ait plus d'infos." Soupira Fury. S'il devait se bouffer le nez avec Tony, autant qu'il en choisisse les causes et les effets.  
"- Alors, on fait quoi ?"  
"- Vous montez dans un Quinjet et vous y aller"  
"- …Fantastique " Ca puait le piège a cent lieues a la ronde  
Ce fut donc sans la moindre surprise que, quelques heures plus tard, ils durent sauter de leur appareil en flamme après qu'un missile sol-air l'ai touché de plein fouet.  
"- Saloperie de Latverie." Pesta Clint avant de sauter, son arc à la main.  
Sous eux, il n'y avait que de la foret a perte de vue. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce pays de bouseux ? ils n'avaient pas de ville à part la capitale ou quoi ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alucard se jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir. Il n'avait jamais autant consommé de sang mais restait pourtant les cheveux et la peau pale bien que ses muscles aient reprit leur épaisseur. Ses yeux restaient argent et même ses lèvres n'avaient pas retrouvé leur couleur chaleureuse. A l'inverse, si ce n'était ses doigts qui se terminaient en griffe et sa taille bien trop imposante pour un humain normal, son père aurait pu passer dans une foule sans se faire remarquer une seule seconde.

"- Tu serais plus séduisant si tu consommais un vrai repas, tu sais." S'amusa Gabriel en souriant. 

Ses crocs étaient bien visibles mais Trevor ne l'avait pas vu aussi détendu depuis bien longtemps. Son père était gorgé de sang jusqu’à la gueule. Les idiots qui tentaient encore chaque jour de rentrer dans le Castlevania étaient de véritables pièces de boucherie à abattre pour le seigneur des lieux.

"- je ne veux pas tuer d'humains."  
"- Tu es assez remplit de sang pour savoir quand t'arrêter à présent."  
"- Ce que vous ne faites jamais."  
"- Pas de romano sur ma pelouse !"  
"- …..Ou diable avez-vous entendu un tel langage, père ?" Alucard était choqué

Le rire de Dracula ne put que tirer un petit sourire à son fils qui s'accentua lorsque le seigneur des ombres lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts.

"- Tu dois cesser de te nourrir de la mort exclusivement, mon fils. Tu dois te nourrir de vie aussi." Insista-t-il 

Alucard secoua la tête. Ils avaient cette conversation presque chaque jour. Petit à petit, le jeune vampire savait que son père finirait par accepter sa décision. La preuve la plus flagrante était qu'il avait cessé de hurler et de casser des bibelots quand il lui disait non. A présent, il se contentait de soupirer sans plus insister pour la journée.  
Trevor posa sa joue sur l'épaule de son père, au chaud dans ses bras. Cette chaleur que donnait le sang de ses nombreuses victimes… Pourtant, il appréciait la chose. C'était probablement hypocrite de sa part. Son père tuait autant parce qu'il le nourrissait après tout. S'il se nourrissait lui-même, il pourrait éviter de tuer les humains là où son père s'en fichait. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. L'idée même d'enfoncer ses crocs dans une gorge chaude lui donnait envie de vomir.  
Les doigts dans ses cheveux le tirèrent gentiment de sa rêverie.

"- Viendras-tu au village avec moi mon fils ?"

Trevor se crispa. Un village ? Où ? Qu'est-ce que son père…

"- Je veux juste des renseignements mon fils. Pas massacrer la région. Nos victimes viennent toutes seules se faire égorger. Pourquoi me fatiguerais-je à aller chasser ?"

Mais quand il n'y aurait plus de soldats ?

"- Ho, je suis sûr qu'il reste des Frères de la Lumière quelque part.

Un grognement s'arracha à la gorge d'Alucard.

"- Père !!! S'il reste quelqu'un de notre lignée, il est certainement avec eux."  
"- Raison de plus pour le trouver et le récupérer pour le mettre à l'abri avant qu'ils ne le cabossent. HE !"

Le poing du jeune vampire n'avait évidemment pas pu faire mal à son père mais Gabriel boudait quand même.

"- Tu m'as fait mal."  
"- Vous ne savez plus ce qu'est la douleur."  
"- C'est ton geste qui m'a fait mal. Depuis quand tapes tu ton père ?"  
"- Vous avez raison, généralement, je suis plus motivé pour vous embrocher en plein cœur."  
"- Sale bête."  
"- fils de mon père."

Cette fois, c'est Alucard qui se prit une tape sur le torse. Lui par contre, marqua immédiatement. Les excuses de Dracula ne furent pas feintes.  
Mort secoua sa tête osseuse.  
Ça devenait ridicule. A mesure qu'Alucard acceptait sa perte d'humanité, son père retrouvait lentement une partie de la sienne. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

On retirait quelque chose de son bras.  
Clint se redressa d'un bond, immédiatement a la recherche de ses armes.

"- Liniste, straine. Nu vreau să te rănesc. Calmează-te sau o să te rănești." 

Clint bondit du lit ou il reposait. Autour de lui, une vieille femme fatiguée avec un linge sanglant a la main. Sanglant…le regard de l'agent tomba sur son bras. Il saignait comme un cochon. La femme avait visiblement soigné ses blessures

"- O să sângerezi peste tot !" Protesta-t-elle encore.

L'agent ne parlait pas la langue mais la reconnaissait : Du roumain. Un roumain bizarre mais du roumain quand même. Ancien ? Abâtardit ? Il n'était pas linguiste.  
Voyant qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas, la vieille femme tenta encore. 

"- Smiri se. da li me razumeš?" Du serbe cette fois. Clint secoua la tête.  
"- Upokojiť. rozumieš mi?"Tenta encore la vieille. Du Slovaque. Pas plus efficace.  
"- Успокойся. Ты меня понимаешь?" Tenta-t-elle une dernière fois.   
"- Да! Я тебя понимаю!!! " Enfin une langue qu'il comprenait. Du russe.

La vieille dame secoua la tête, satisfaite, avant de continuer en russe.

"- Vous devez vous calmer. Vous êtes blessé mais pas trop. Vous amis aussi ont été blessés mais nous vous avons tous emmené ici, à l'abri. La nuit va tomber, c'est dangereux la nuit pour les étrangers."

Clint laissa la vieille dame remettre un bandage sur ses plaies.

"- Ou sont mes amis ?" Il parlait russe couramment. Une nécessité quand vous étiez au SHIELD. Avec l'allemand et quelques autres langues plus exotiques.  
"- Ils sont chez plusieurs voisins. Les maisons sont petites ici."

Petites oui. Basses de plafond, éclairées avec des lampes sourdes…

"- Vous n'avez pas l'électricité ?"  
"- Bien sûr que si ! Mais à quoi bon la dépenser quand une lampe est aussi efficace ? Je ne veux pas éclairer le village, juste votre bras et mes mains."

Logique.  
Clint enfila le haut de son uniforme déchiré. Il ne se souvenait de rien après avoir sauté dans le vide après le missile, son parachute sur le dos. Vu l'état de son armure souple, il avait eu du bol.  
C'est en boitillant qu'il sortit de la petite masure à la suite de son hôtesse pour gagner une autre maison, plus grande. La mairie ? Sans doute. Le reste des Avengers y attendait déjà, tous plus ou moins blessés à part Stark. Avec son armure, il était le seul à s'en être sortit comme une fleur. Même Thor semblait secoué.

"- Hé."  
"- enfin de retour parmi nous ?" Sourit Steve "Tu as dormit presque 36h."

Clint grogna. Oui, bon. Il savait qu'il était le plus faible du lot. Ça allait bien maintenant.

"- On a quoi ?"  
"- Le missile n'était pas un missile de Doom." Etonnant.  
"- HYDRA ?"  
"- Non plus."  
"- Alors quoi ?"  
"- C'est la Fraternité de la Lumière, évidement."  
"- La quoi ?"  
"- ils n'arrêtent pas de nous répéter que c'est cette Fraternité qui nous a abattus pour nous empêcher d'approcher du château.  
"- parce que c'est un château."  
"- Ce n'est pas UN château. C'est LE Château." Corrigea le petit bourgmestre. Comme le reste des habitants, il ne paraissait pas plus effrayé que ça par l'ombre gigantesque qui était apparu dans leur champ de vision depuis quelques semaines.  
"- Ca n'a pas l'air de vous défriser."  
La vieille femme haussa les épaules.  
"- Nous l'attendions depuis longtemps."  
"- …Vous…l'attendiez."  
"- Le Castlevania est connu pour revenir tous les cents ans. Mais cela fait longtemps qu'il n'était pas apparu. Certains disaient que c'était parce que le Maitre du Château était mort. Mais il meurt à chaque fois. Il revient toujours. D'autre disaient que le Maitre du Château avait honte de ce que le pays était devenu et qu'il apparaissait ailleurs. "  
"- ca va la vieille. Je pense pas que nos visiteurs veuillent connaitre tout de la légende des Belmont."  
"- …les…Belmont…."  
"- La légende dit que le premier des Belmont a détruit le Mal qui grouillait dans le château avant de se sacrifier pour sauver l'humanité. Pour le remercier, il a obtenu l'immortalité. Mais la Fraternité, jalouse que l'un des leurs se soit élevé au-dessus de la condition des Hommes, a décidé de l'abattre. Une fois par siècle, Dieu laisse le Castlevania apparaitre. Un membre de la ligné des Belmont apparait pour faire couler le sang de leur ancêtre ce qui donne assez de force au Château pour contenir pour un siècle encore tout le Mal qu'il contient."

Les Avengers s'entre regardèrent. Ça avait l'air particulièrement brouillon comme histoire ça… Et pas que brouillon. Surtout complètement farfelu. Comme un château qui sortirait de nulle part. mais bref.

"- C'est un conte connu de toute la Latvérie ?"

Les habitants (quand étaient-ils tous arrivés ? Natasha tressaillit. Elle ne les avait ni vu, ni entendu arriver) éclatèrent de rire.

"- la Latverie ? Personne ici n'utilise ce nom. Il n'y a bien que les fous de la capitale, ceux qui ont oubliés d'où ils viennent et ce qu'est ce pays qui utilisent ce nom. croyez-vous même qu'ils pensent que ce fou de Doom est le dirigeant du pays ?!"

Les habitants rirent encore. Ils connaissaient bien, eux, qui étaient les vrais maitres. C'était même pour ça qu'ils avaient mis les étrangers à l'abri. Eux ne risquaient rien à la brune grâce aux runes et aux sortilèges qu'ils portaient sur eux. Mais ces gens, ils n'auraient été qu'une bouchée de steak pour ce qui vivait dans les forêts et les montagnes, même avant que le Château ne revienne. A présent… il n'était pas rare de voir la nuit passer des vols de Harpies ou de Corbeaux ni d'entendre le souffle de warg qui venaient renifler sous la porte des poulaillers. Même les basse-cours n'y prêtaient même plus attention !  
Steve hésita un instant.

"- Mais…Si ce n'est pas Doom qui est le dirigeant ici, alors qui est-ce ?"

La réponse les fit frémir autant qu'elle aurait presque pu les faire sourire 

"- Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres évidement, Lord Dracula."

Ils auraient pu sourire oui, si la silhouette massive aux yeux rouges d'un Grand Ward ne les avaient pas dévoré des yeux a la fenêtre de la mairie pendant quelques instants avant de partir d'un pas lourd et pesant lorsqu’une silhouette humaine monstrueuse chassa la créature.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici !!!"

La vieille les rassura.

"- Ce n'était qu'un Grand Warg, un chef de meute. Il n'est pas dangereux pour nous. Ni pour vous tant que vous restez à l'abri ici la nuit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Victor Von Doom était venu lui-même voir enfin ce château qu'il avait lui-même invoqué. Voila, c'était dit, c'était sa faute.  
Il avait trouvé de vieux livres de magie noire écrit bien des siècles auparavant par un certain "Shaft". Ces livres étaient passés entre les mains d'un sorcier appelé "Zobek" avant qu'ils ne disparaissent puis retrouvent la lumière du jour lors d'une vente aux enchères à Berlin quelques mois avant.  
Personne à part lui (evidement) n'était en capacité de comprendre la réelle valeur des livres couverts de peau humaine. C'étaient des curiosités pour collectionneurs, rien de plus. Des curiosités qui lui avaient couté des millions.  
Dès qu'il les avait eus en main, il avait senti la force qui grouillait à l'intérieur. Simplement les ouvrir avait été une épreuve. Les lire lui avait demandé toute sa force de caractère pour ne pas les refermer en hurlant. Il en cauchemardait encore régulièrement. C'était comme si milles voix de suppliciés susurraient à ses oreilles les tourments qu'ils subissaient pendant que les écritures sur les pages en peau humaines se tordaient a la limite de sa conscience, rendant la lecture aussi difficile à déchiffrer qu'éprouvante à avancer. Doom ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait fini recroquevillé au sol à vomir tripes et boyaux jusqu’à n'en plus pouvoir. Arracher toutes les connaissances des livres lui avait pris des jours, des semaines même. Mais il y était parvenu.  
Lui, Victor Von Doom roi de Latvérie avait réussi à comprendre et préparer le rituel qui allait rappeler à la vie le protecteur ancestral de son pays. Lorsqu'il serait à nouveau éveillé, et sous son contrôle bien évidement, il n'aurait plus qu'à lui ordonner de détruire les Avengers, le SHIELD, HYDRA, les 4 Fantastiques, les Xmen…Tous ceux qui se dressaient sur son chemin.  
Enfin…Ca avait été la théorie.  
Dans la pratique… Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il invoquerait un FICHU CHATEAU DE LA TAILLE D'UNE VILLE !! Et surtout pas au fin fond du trou du cul de la Latvérie.  
Que ses hommes envoyés sur place disparaissent n'était pas prévu non plus. Que d'autres gens veuillent y pénétrer pas plus. Qui étaient ces types d'ailleurs ? En armure ? Vraiment ? Avec des croix ? Il avait interdit toute religion sur son territoire. Le seul qui méritait la dévotion de son peuple était lui-même.   
Tant et si bien qu'il s'était résigné à demander de l'aide à ses ennemis. Avec un peu de chance, ils l'aideraient à reprendre le contrôle de la situation puis son Champion les tuerait. Si ça se passait mal, il n'aurait toujours pas le contrôle mais les Avengers seraient morts quand même. Alors pourquoi hésiter sur la conduite à tenir ?  
Tant et si bien qu'il se retrouvait avec une armée de doombots près du village le plus proche du Château.   
Les locaux l'avaient prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas se présenter au Château, que son maitre viendrait à eux quand il le voudrait. Doom n'avait pas la patience. C'était LUI qui avait invoqué le Château. Il devait lui obéir à LUI !  
Il était donc à attendre comme un idiot que les Avengers le rejoignent.   
Que leur Quinjet se fasse détruire l'avait perturbé. Qui avait osé ? Ce n'était même pas lui en plus !!!!

"- DOOM !!!"

Le Capitaine semblait furieux. 

"- Capitaine. Je suis heureux de vous savoir en vie."  
"- pas grâce à vous."  
"- Je n'y suis pour rien ! Ce ne sont pas mes missiles qui vous ont attaqués." Mais il n'avait rien fait pour les récupérer, d'accord. C'étaient les villageois qui les avaient retrouvés, soignés et gérés jusqu’à ce qu'il arrive;  
"- Je ne vous crois pas."  
"- Pouvez-vous prouver que je suis responsable ?"

Steve grinça des dents. Non, il ne le pouvait pas. Même Jarvis ne le pouvait pas. Pas sans retrouver au moins un bout du missile. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient même pas retrouvé un bout du Quinjet. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps. Entre l'aller-retour jusqu'aux décombres et les recherches, ils se seraient retrouvés en pleine nuit dehors. Donc à la merci des bestioles qui hantaient la nuit. Ça ne les avait pas motivés plus que ça. Ils avaient tous aperçut des trucs qui les avaient secoués jusqu'au fond de l'âme.

Doom renifla, très content de lui-même. Moucher Rogers avait quelque chose de particulièrement plaisant. 

"- J'ai besoin de votre aide. Vous tuer serait aussi stupide que contre-productif." Pour l'instant.

Un des villageois qui avait accompagné les Avengers renifla.

"- Vous ne pourrez rien contre le Castlevania vous savez."  
"- Ils n'arrêtent pas de dire ça."  
"- le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu et il est là pour rester. La lignée des Belmont est éteinte depuis longtemps." En tout cas, ça paraissait logique. Normalement, le château ne restait que peu de temps. Là, ça faisait des semaines. 

Doom jeta un regard dégouté aux paysans. Qu'est ce qu'ils racontaient ? Le Castlevania ? Jamais entendu parler.

"- Allons y."

Ils n'allaient pas passer la nuit là. D'ailleurs, Doom n'avait vraiment pas envie de se retrouver dehors la nuit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression qu'on les surveillait.  
Les Avengers, peu désireux de perdre du temps davantage, cessèrent de râler pour suivre l'armée de Doombots. Ils auraient adorés les détruire mais ils se retrouvaient à accompagner le dictateur pour lui tenir la main. Fantastique.  
Les paysans les abandonnèrent quand ils approchèrent de l'ombre du château. Plus que jamais il était immense.   
Si Doom n'avait pas été là, les Avengers auraient sans doute fait quelques commentaires pour extérioriser leur stress. Avec le sorcier avec eux…

"- Je vais aller en reconnaissance." Proposa Tony en activant son armure. Les nanites l'entourèrent rapidement pour le protéger.  
"- je t'accompagne ami Stark." Proposa Thor, le visage fermé.  
Le prince d'Asgard s'était renfrogné à mesure qu'ils approchaient du Castlevania. Les miasmes de magie étaient lourds autours de lui. Lui qui avait cru savoir ce qu'était de la magie maligne à force de nager dans celle de son frère réalisait que celle de Loki était infiniment plus….lumineuse ? bonne ? il ne savait comment décrire. La magie qui les entourait était le Mal le plus pur. Non…pas le mal…les ténèbres. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Les Ténèbres oui. Principalement. Le Mal aussi, plus marginal. Comme…tenu en respect, contrôlé par les Ténèbres. Et quelques touches d'autre chose qui lui étaient infiniment plus familières…du….Chaos ? Oui…un peu de Chaos. Ça sentait comme son frère….  
Thor s'envola avec Mjolnir à la suite de Stark.  
Les deux hommes volèrent quelques minutes, surpris.

"- On est vachement plus loin que je croyais en fait."  
"- Je crois surtout que le château est bien plus grand qu'il n'y parait, Ami Stark."

Ils volaient depuis plusieurs minutes mais ne semblaient pas vraiment s'en rapprocher. 

"- Jarvis, quelle taille fait ce bidule ?"  
"- le Château entier prends environ 50 kilomètres carrés au sol monsieur. Mais c'est difficile de vous répondre. Le Château semble être meuble…"  
"- ….Meuble ?"  
"- Il change et se déforme. Des parties apparaissent, d'autres disparaissent ou changent de place…"

Comme pour donner raison à l'IA, une grande flèche de ce qui ressemblait à du granit noir glissa sur le côté d'un toit puis descendit jusqu'au sol ou elle remplaça une espèce de rocade en métal qui s'était comme fondu dans le mur.  
Jarvis envoya sur l'écran du casque de son maitre une prise vidéo accéléré du satellite Stark industries qui surveillait le bâtiment depuis qu'il avait été découvert. Tony siffla entre ses dents. Si, devant eux, le bâtiment se mouvait lentement, en accéléré il réalisait que sa structure entière, et pas seulement les extérieurs, se déplaçait.

"- …..Le bâtiment entier se déplace."  
"- Oui monsieur. Entre la première observation et maintenant, il s'est déplacé de près de 550 mètres."

Un déplacement lent et progressif. Mais un déplacement quand même. La maison de mamie n'était pas censée aller en course toute seule !!!

"- Monsieur, quelque chose approche."  
"- Qu'est ce que c'est J ?"  
"- …je…je ne sais pas monsieur." Le trouble dans la voix de l'IA inquiéta plus Tony que les bidule qui leur volaient droit dessus.  
"- Ami Stark, quelque chose arrive."  
"- Oui, je sais Point Break. Mais je sais pas ce que c'est et Jarvis non plus et…Ho merde !!!"

Des chauve-souris ??? Des chauve-souris géantes ??? Il en chassa une d'un coup de répulseur. La créature explosa en une nuée de fragments de pierre

"- Ce sont des gardiens, Ami Stark. J'en ai déjà vu. Loki en a déjà animé pour nous protéger pendant un combat. Ce sont des Gargouilles !"  
"- Des Gargouilles ??? Les gargouilles ça repousse l'eau des murs ! Ca attaque pas les gens avec des boules de feu !!!" Couina Tony avant de rompre brutalement le combat pour s'éloigner, une vingtaine de statues animées aux fesses. 

Thor en avait autant après lui et comme Stark, il dû choisir de fuir. Il ne pouvait se battre en volant.   
Au sol, Doom observait le combat avec un intérêt polis pendant que les autres Avengers hurlaient dans leurs oreillettes pour avoir un statut du combat. Personne ne leur répondit avant que la dernière gargouille n'ai explosé en une pluie de cailloux. Les deux Avengers volants vinrent se reposer près de leurs camarades.

"- On en a pour des heures et des heures de marche. Et ces trucs semblent attaquer tout ce qui arrive en volant."

Steve grimaça.

"- Quelque part, heureusement qu'on a plus de Quinjet. On aurait été des proies faciles pendant la descente en parachute. Et pire s'ils avaient abattu l'appareil."

Stupide, mais ils avaient eu de la chance.  
Silencieux, ils se remirent en marche.   
Thor regrettait grandement l'absence de son frère. C'était lui qui s'y connaissait en magie. Avec du bol, soit il savait ce qui se passait, soit il aurait été capable de négocier avec l'autochtone. Et au pire, il aurait pu ouvrir un portail au pied du Château.  
Son frère lui manquait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alucard repoussa l'attaque des deux chevaliers vampires sans difficulté. A force de se nourrir de son père, il avait retrouvé non seulement toute sa force, mais une force qu'il n'avait jamais eu.  
Vautré comme souvent sur son trône, un verre de vin à la main, Dracula observait son fils s'entrainer avec plaisir. Il avala encore une infime gorgée de vin puis passa une jambe par-dessus l'accoudoir. Immédiatement, une des servantes aux yeux bandés s'approcha pour remplir à nouveau le verre de son seigneur. Même s'il était un vampire et ne profitait d'aucune subsistance quand il consommait des aliments normaux, Gabriel continuait à en apprécier le gout. Il lui fallait juste ne pas en abuser. Il avait une fois sacrifié a une soirée raclette avec les chupacabras du château. Ça avait été une mauvaise idée. Le fromage était bon à avaler mais à vomir, surtout après avoir mariné dans le sang, c'était pas terrible. La migraine qu'il avait subie derrière avait été si terrifiante que tous les membres du Castelvania à part Mort et Trevor s'étaient planqués pendant deux jours.  
Les deux chevaliers vampires churent sans grâce sur le marbre de la salle du trône lorsqu'Alucard parvint à briser leurs gardes et leurs armes.  
Ils se redressèrent très vite puis s'inclinèrent.

"- Vous avez progressé, Mon Prince." Félicita le plus vieux des deux. Il était assez vieux pour avoir servi parmi la garde de Carmilla. Il préférait grandement son nouveau maitre même si la soif l'étreignait parfois lorsque le château s'éveillait.

Trevor remercia d'un petit signe de tête. Les deux maitres d'arme se retirèrent après un coup d'œil vers leur Seigneur. Voulait-il se dérouiller lui aussi ? Dracula refusa d'un petit signe de tête. Les deux vampires s'inclinèrent encore puis retournèrent à leur aile du Château. Le bâtiment était si énorme que tous ses habitants y logeaient à l'aise sans être gêné par qui que ce soit. Même le plus misérable des serviteurs avait une suite de plusieurs pièces. Il n'y avait guère que les squelettes à ne pas avoir de chez eux. Mais comme ils n'avaient pas de cerveau non plus…. 

"- La Fraternité de la Lumière est à nos portes." Prévint soudain Mort en se matérialisant dans la salle du trône.

Comme à chaque fois, ce genre de désagrément pour Gabriel Belmont et son fils le faisaient frémir de plaisir au point de s'en entrechoquer les fémurs. Il avait besoin de spectacle pour supporter le temps qui passe. Raison principale qui l'avait fait s'attacher a Dracula. Il lui survivrait bien évidement. Alors, pourquoi ne pas être un serviteur pendant quelques millénaires ? C'était une nouvelle expérience pour une créature née avant même la vie.

Dracula quitta son trône pour aller sur le balcon. Le profond dégout qu'il avait pour ses anciens frères était marqué sur son visage.

"- n'apprendront-ils jamais ?"  
"- Si père. Ils ont des armes modernes à présent." Enfin, c'était à ça que ça ressemblait en tout cas. Même si la conception de la modernité pour les deux vampires était bien loin de ce qui se faisait à l'époque contemporaine.

Dracula gronda.  
Ces gens avaient été, leurs ancêtres au moins, ses frères, ses mentors. Et ils l'avaient envoyés sacrifier sa vie, son âme et son humanité pour eux. Deux fois.  
Ils les haïssaient autant qu'il en était dégouté.

"- Voulez-vous que je fasse le ménage, père ?"

Gabriel en fut surpris. Son fils détestait attenter à la vie humaine. Et voilà qu'il lui proposait de tuer pour lui ? Le vieux cœur sec et froid du Seigneur des Ténèbres se réchauffa d'autre chose que de rage et de haine pendant un instant. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de ressentir de sentiments positifs qu'il en fut surpris. Plus encore en réalisant que s'ils étaient fort maintenant, ils étaient toujours présents pour son fils. C'était pour ça qu'il avait fait de lui son Infant en plus de son enfant. Il n'aurait pu supporter de le perdre. Trevor était tout ce qui restait de son humanité. A cause de ça, il lui avait toujours tout laissé passer. A cause de ça, il avait joué le jeu plus d'une fois quand un descendant de leur ligné était venue pour le "tuer". Et si Trevor était tout ce qui restait de son humanité, il ne pouvait tolérer l'idée que son fils perde ce qui lui restait de cette humanité.

"- non, mon fils. C'est mon travail. Et un travail que je fais avec plaisir." Sourit le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Les ombres l'enveloppèrent lentement avant qu'il ne déchaine ses pouvoirs. Il fondit sur le groupe de chevalier pour les annihiler. Lorsqu'il en eut fini avec eux, il ne restait plus que des piles de cadavres pour certains carbonisés que les charognards du château ne mirent pas longtemps à venir chercher. Les pauvres chevaliers qui avaient survécut….

"- Christus Vivit, Christus Regnat.Christus ab omni malo te defendat."

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel. Un Paladin.

"- N'apprendrez-vous donc jamais ?"

"- Maledicti et Excommunicati daemones. Invirtue istorum factorum Dei nominum. 

"- J'ai été l'un des tiens. J'ai appris cette invocation il y a longtemps. Je l'ai en partie créée."

"- Mesias, Emmanuel, Sohter, Sabahot, Agios, Inchiros, Athanatos, Jehová, Adonai, 

Comme il l'avait fait des siècles plus tôt, renversé de voir à quel point cette journée en répétait une autre, oubliée de tous sauf de Mort, son fils et lui, il posa sa main sur l'énorme crucifix consacré en or et argent que tenait devant lui le Paladin. 

"- Ubi, fuerint haec nomina, et digna Dei,

Oui, c'était les mêmes mots…. La même attaque…le même Paladin ou presque…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi recommencer ? Les Frères de la Lumière n'avaient-ils aucune imagination ? Ou pire, aucune Chroniques ou un de leurs Frères archiviste aurait noté le résultat de leur précédente rencontre ???

"- J'ai été son plus grand élu. J'ai été celui qu'il a choisi pour supporter les Ténèbres." Gronda Gabriel. "Ton dieu m'a choisi."

L'intensité de la lumière divine autour du crucifix augmentait rapidement. Bien trop vite pour que la dévotion du Paladin en soit la cause. Horrifié, il ne put que se taire et assister, impuissant, à l'invocation par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le pire renégat de leur histoire, aller à son terme.   
Non, dieu n'aurait pas dû répondre à l’appel de Dracula ! Il était un renégat ! Un monstre, une créature du Mal ! Simplement toucher la croix aurait dû le bruler, le détruire. Dracula aurait du…il aurait du….

"- praecipimus vobis,atque ligamus vos ui non habeatis,potestatem per pesten, nec per aliquod,quodeumque maleficum nocere ei,incantationem neque,in anima, NEC IN CORPORE !"

Le monde éclata en lumière éblouissante autours du Paladin qui en fut immédiatement aveuglé. Un instant, il sentit une réprobation si colossale que son âme se ratatina sous elle. Puis il ne sentit plus rien. Il était mort et son âme vaporisée par l'invocation contre le mal terminée par Dracula lui-même.  
Ecœuré, Gabriel secoua la tête.

"- Avez-vous finit de vous amuser de moi ?" Murmura-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si son regard pouvait percer les mondes et croiser le regard de dieu.

Un doux arc-en-ciel sans raison d'exister touchait le sol non loin. Gabriel secoua la tête, désabusé. Des membres de la Fraternité, il ne restait plus rien, pas même un cadavre. Seule l'armure vide du Paladin demeurait, brulante, à ses côtés. Il donna un petit coup de pied dans le casque qui rendit un son de cloche rouillée. Malgré l'aspect extérieur de l'armure, elle n'était guère plus résistante à présent qu'un bout de carton mouillé.

"- PERE !!!" 

Dracula jeta la croix déformée au sol comme le déchet qu'elle était. 

"- Trevor, tu n'aurais pas dû descendre."  
"- je ne pouvais laisser des innocents mourir."

Des innocents ? Cette espèce-là existait-elle encore dans ce monde de fous ?  
Derrière son fils approchaient des gens en habits étranges. Qui étaient-ils ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alucard avait observé la défense du Castlevania avec une placidité rare. Lui aussi notait la ressemblance de cette journée avec une autre.   
Lorsque le Paladin apparu, il secoua la tête. L'Histoire était-elle prise de hoquet ? Ou marquait-elle le début de quelque chose ? Comme une autre journée avait marqué le début de son complot avec son père contre Satan, les Acolytes et Zobek

"- Il y a de simples mortels innocents non loin, jeune maitre." Fit remarquer Mort tout soudain en montrant d'une phalange fine un point au loin.  
"- Ils ne seront pas touchés par l'explosion."  
"- En êtes-vous sur ?"  
"- J'imagine…" il ne se souvenait pas très bien du diamètre du cratère qui était resté du Paladin la dernière fois. Sans compter que les pouvoirs de son père allaient croissant à mesure qu’il vieillissait  
"- Allez-vous jouer leurs vies et leurs âmes dessus ?"

Alucard grimaça.  
Non, il en était incapable.  
Sa forme changea brutalement avant qu'une énorme chauve-souris descendent vers les humains qui se rapprochaient.  
Il resta à l'abri un instant à les écouter. Leur langue était étrange à ses oreilles mais le sang de son père faisait son travail. Il les comprenait.

"- Merde, y a une bagarre de fous et on peut même pas participer !"  
"- On ne sait même pas qui sont les méchants et les gentils, Tony !" Fit remarquer Steve  
"- LES ?? y a UN mec qui est en train de fumer des centaines de gars ! DOOM ! qui sont ces types !!!"

Le dirigeant de Latverie était aussi perplexe que les Avengers. Il crapahutait dans la boue depuis des heures et l'ombre du château les glaçait jusqu'aux os. même avec son armure, sa cape et sa magie, il se pelait le fion. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas comprendre que le froid qu'il ressentait n'avait rien de physique. Ses doombots continuaient à avancer lentement, sans se soucier de rien, alors même que les humains étaient de plus en plus réticents à poursuivre leur progression. 

"- Vous ne devez pas rester ici." Tout le groupe d'humain se mit à menacer Alucard de leurs armes sans que le vampire ne s'en soucie. "Vous ne devez pas rester là." Insista-t-il "L'explosion risque de vous tuer."  
"- Qui êtes-vous ?"  
"- Quelle explosion ?"  
"- Vous venez d’où ?"  
"- Vous êtes quoi ?"  
"- Sympa les fringues a fanfreluches, c'est de quelle siècle ? 17eme ?"  
"- STARK !!!" Rugit Steve.  
Alucard fixait le groupe avec calme. Ils étaient tous des guerriers. Leurs armes lui étaient pour la plus part inconnue mais il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient probablement pas lui faire grand-chose.  
"- je suis…" Que répondre ? Qu'est ce qui aurait le plus de chance de faire décamper ces gens et les protéger de leur propre bêtise ?"  
"- Je suis Victor Von Doom ! Souverain de Latvérie ! et vous êtes sur MON territoire."

Alucard fronça les sourcils.

"- je suis Alucard, Prince des Ténèbres, Fils de Dracula, Seigneur des Ténèbres et Maitre de ce territoire depuis des millénaires. Est-ce une déclaration de guerre, mortel ?" Gronda le vampire, la main sur son arme. Ses yeux dorés brillaient d'une froide puissance qui fit reculer Doom.  
"- Dracula ? Sérieux ? C'est une blague ?" Tony semblait tout excité. "C'est pas une blague hein ??? Peau blanche, des dents longues, les dentelles et le velours, le cuir… Les mecs ! C'est un vampire !!!!" L'ingénieur était tout excité.  
Thor avait pâlit.  
"- un Vampyr ? les Vampyrs ont été détruits il y a longtemps par un Chevalier de Lumière, c'est ridicule !"  
Alucard haussa un sourcil. Donc, l'histoire de son père était connue de certains ? au moins en partie ?"  
"- La Fraternité de la Lumière a décidé d'attaque le Castlevania. Le château du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Ils vont être massacré, comme toujours. Vous devez partir."  
"- massacrer ? On ne peut pas laisser des innocents…"  
"- La Fraternité n'a rien d'innocente." Aboya Alucard. "Bien au contraire. Et leur querelle avec nous ne regarde que nous. Partez !"  
"- jeune maitre, Le Paladin a commencé son invocation."

Bruce hyperventilait. La chose osseuse avec une faux qui venait d'apparaitre épouvantait jusqu’à Hulk qui refusait de se montrer. La grosse bête verte savait instinctivement que le nouveau venu était capable de le tuer d'un coup.  
Alucard jurait.

"- C'est trop tard. Il faut vous protéger."  
"- jeune maitre ?"

Alucard s'entailla le poignet. Il projeta des gouttes de son sang autours d'eux avant d'incanter lui aussi une formule infiniment plus courte. Le bouclier se déploya autours d'eux juste à temps pour encaisser la vague de lumière divine.  
Lorsque le vampire baissa le bouclier, les Avengers étaient livides. Malgré la protection, ils avaient eu l'impression qu’on les passait à la machine à laver et qu'on leur arrachait l'amé avant de le remettre à l'envers dans son enveloppe.

"- Le Seigneur Dracula est en forme" Caqueta Mort avant de reprendre de la hauteur pour voir l'état de son maitre du moment.

Satisfait de voir que les mortels n'étaient pas morts, Alucard les aida à se relever.

"- Ne me touchez pas !" Siffla Doom.

Alucard le toisa avec hauteur. Au grand plaisir des Avengers, Doom se recroquevilla un peu sous les yeux froids et dorés avant que le vampire n'aide Natasha à se redresser. La tueuse frémit lourdement mais ne protesta pas. Entre prédateurs, elle n'avait aucun mal à savoir qu'elle était surclassée et de loin.  
Une fois sur que les humains étaient tous vivants, Trevor les abandonna pour retrouver son père. A défaut d'autre idée, les Avengers et Doom le suivirent. Victor était de plus en plus crispé. De près, le château était magnifique. Bien plus que le sien a la capitale. Il le voulait pour lui.

"- PERE !!!"

Steve haussa un sourcil. Ce type était GRAND !!! Plus ils s'approchaient de lui et plus il le réalisait. Le jeune homme était déjà grand, plus que lui et de loin. Plus grand même que Thor. Il était juste si mince qu'il semblait fragile par rapport à l'asgardien. Mais l'autre était…..bon sang il devait dépasser les 2m30 !!!!  
L'homme jeta au sol ce qui semblait avoir été un crucifix 

"- Trevor, tu n'aurais pas dû descendre."  
"- je ne pouvais laisser des innocents mourir."

Steve frémit. La voix de l'homme était comme ses yeux, un concentré de danger. Il était le prédateur ultime. Même Thor frissonna près du Capitaine. Jamais il n'avait été confronté à pareil présence. 

"- Qui êtes-vous, Mortels ? Que faites-vous sur mon domaine ?"

Doom ne put la fermer 

"- TON domaine ? C'est mon pays ! Je suis le Roi de Latverie ! Je suis…." La voix de Doom diminua jusqu’à disparaitre lorsque l'homme aux yeux rouge tourna son regard vers lui. La menace était celle d'un fauve qui ne se retient que par un infime cheveu de conscience.  
"- Il est effectivement le roi des humains d'ici, maitre." Caqueta la grande créature toute en os qui avait déjà accompagné le jeune homme.  
"- Silence, Mort."

La créature se tue mais la flamme malsaine au fond de ses orbites vides brilla plus vivement.

"- Et sinon, a part ca ? Vous êtes qui ?" Steve retint un grognement. "Permettez-moi de me présenter. Tony Stark. Génie, playboy, milliardaire et philanthrope. Ravi de vous rencontre monsieur ??"

Un infime sourire amusé apparu sur les lèvres du grand monsieur torse nu…Torse nu ? Mince, il était tellement impressionnant que Steve n'avait même pas réalisé comment il était habillé jusque-là. Un pantalon en cuir, une ceinture large a la boucle monstrueuse, et un long manteau rouge brodé sans rien dessous qui laissait voir un torse si large et musclé qu'il faisait passer Thor pour maigrichon. Tient, mais le jeune homme aussi était torse nu sous son grand manteau. Mais c'était quoi ces manières ??? 

"- Je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Dragon. Je suis Dracula." 

Steve avala péniblement sa salive. La voix de Dracula était si profonde qu'elle semblait vibrer dans ses poumons. Le réflexe de fuite lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres posa son regard sur eux était si fort que le Capitaine se mordit la langue pour le contrôler. 

"- ….Dracula ? Sérieux ? Vous pouvez vous changer en chauve-souris ? et vous buvez vraiment du sang ? Mais on est en pleine journée. Comment vous pouvez sortir au soleil ? Bon, d'accord, y a autant de soleil ici qu'aux Kerguelen en hiver, mais c'est l'idée et…."

Gabriel haussa un sourcil avant de murmurer à son fils.

"- Cette créature a-t-elle un minimum de sens commun et d'instinct de conservation ?"

Les autres avaient TOUS reculés, au moins un minimum. Sauf l'ingénieur qui continuait son barrage de questions sans réaliser l'épouvante croissante des autres Avengers. Mais il allait se taire ??? Si ce que disait le type était vrai, il allait se faire bouffer !!!! Au sens propre !

"- Laissez les tranquille, père. Ces gens sont de simples mortels." 

Dracula gronda. Son fils se retrouva très vite serré contre son torse, un bras autours de la taille.

"- partez de mon domaine si vous voulez vivre."

A présent que les Frères de la Lumière étaient tous anéantis, les occupants du Castlevania commençaient à prudemment sortir. Vampires inférieurs, goules, chupacabras en quêtes des restes des armures des Frères, Warg affamés de chair humaine, méduses et autres créatures des ténèbres se rependaient sur la plaine comme une marée répugnante.  
Gabriel voulait retrouver le silence de son palais et le calme des couloirs déserts. La présence d'humains vivants était une torture pour lui. Non que la faim le tenaille, mais il y avait si longtemps qu'il se languissait à la fois de son humanité autant que de sa mort…

"- C'est MON Domaine !!!" Rugit soudain Doom qui avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. "C'est MON Château ! C'est MOI qui vous ai invoqué ! C'est MOI qui…." Il se tut avec un gargouillis lorsque les griffes du Seigneur des Ténèbres se refermèrent sur la gorge, broyant le bas de son masque entre ses doigts comme du papier.  
Furieux, Gabriel le souleva comme un enfant à bout de bras.  
"- C'est TOI, créature inférieure, qui a réveillé le Castlevania ? Imbécile ! Pourquoi avoir réveillé les Ténèbres !!"  
"- Père, si vous ne le laissez pas respirer, il va mourir."  
"- Et j'aurais mes réponses." Gronda encore Gabriel.

Alucard écarta les mains. Son père n'avait pas tort. En réveillant le Château, le pauvre idiot avait signé son arrêt de mort.   
Les Avengers, aussi scandalisés que désabusés secouaient la tête. Ben voyons…. Ça les aurait étonnés aussi. Natasha était déjà sur son smartphone pour prévenir Fury.   
Le doombots attaquèrent immédiatement évidement. Ils n'allaient pas laisser leur maitre se faire maltraiter.

"- Trevor."

Le jeune vampire balaya la menace de quelques coups de sabre, si vite qu'il ne fut qu'un vague mouvement au coin de l'œil des humains avant que tous les robots ne tombent au sol, au minimum en deux morceaux.

"- ….Mazete…" Le capitaine était stupéfait.  
"- Voilà un grand guerrier !" Eclata Thor pendant que Tony suppliait Fury au téléphone  
"- Mais siiiiii Naqu'unoeil !!! Engagez-les ! Sérieux !!!! Ils sont TROP forts ! Et flippant. Mais forts !!! Furyyyyyy !!!!!" 

Gabriel se désintéressa des mortels. Ils étaient épuisants. Son regard carmin se plongea dans celui de Doom. Le Roi de Latverie se mit à se débattre plus fort. Il voyait sa mort dans ce regard. Et même si celui là n’était sans doute qu’un clone de plus, il ne voulait pas plus mourir que les autres !

« - Tu as décidé de me réveiller, Mortel. Tu as décidé de rappeler à la vie le Castlevania et le Dragon. Tu pensais pouvoir me manipuler ? Me contrôler ? » Doom n’émit qu’un couinement de douleur alors que les doigts de Dracula se refermaient sur sa gorge. « Personne ne contrôle le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » A part lui-même. Et son fils. Et son double de sang. Et Zobek. Et La Fraternité. Mais tout ça, c’était quand il était encore jeune et impressionnable. Et surtout, que se laisser manipuler avait été une nécessité. « Tu voulais à ce point profiter du pouvoir des Ténèbres. » La voix de Dracula n’était plus qu’un ronronnement. 

Alucard se détourna. Il aurait pu supplier son père. Il aurait sans doute pu l’empêcher de tuer le mortel. Son père l’aurait épargné, pour lui. Mais le mortel avait réveillé le Castlevania. Il avait réveillé les Ténèbres qui y dormaient. A présent, il serait quasi impossible de les rendormir avant très, très longtemps. Et seul son père pouvait les contenir. Ou lui dans une moindre mesure.  
Le cri de douleur de Doom quand Dracula lui déchira la gorge pour boire son sang calma même Stark qui porta immédiatement sa main a son cou par reflexe pour se protéger. C’était aussi stupide que ridicule mais il n’y pouvait rien. Les autres avaient eut le même geste, même Thor.   
Le cadavre tomba au sol avec un son mou lorsque Gabriel le jeta à quelques Warg qui approchaient

« - JE suis le maitre de ce pays. Que tous le sachent à nouveau. »

Les Ténèbres se rependirent jusqu’aux frontières du pays, glaçant jusqu’aux os tous et chacune. Pourtant, les habitants n’avaient pas vraiment peur. Ils avaient supporté Doom. Le retour de leur vrai maitre ne pouvait être pire.

« - ….Et ben on est pas dans la merde murmura Stark. »

Dracula passa à nouveau un bras autours de la taille de son fils. Les ténèbres les entourèrent avant qu’ils ne se matérialisent sur la terrasse de la salle du trône.  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s’y assit, très calme.  
Un petit sourire lui monta aux lèvres.

« - Et maintenant père ? »  
« - Maintenant ? On attend la famille. S’il en reste. Et ceux qui seront assez fou pour venir me défier. »

Le Castlevania s’était réveillé. Le prix à payer en serait lourd pour ceux qui tenteraient quelque chose contre son maitre. Les autres…Gabriel n’était pas fondamentalement opposé à la paix mais il serait intraitable avec ceux qui chercheraient encore à s’opposer à lui.

« - Crois-tu que les quelques humains en bas s’y risquerons ? »

Le sourire de Gabriel s’élargit, révélant ses crocs encore rouges du sang de Doom.

« - Qui sait. »

Il n’aurait eu qu’a tendre l’oreille pour savoir de quoi discutaient les humains qui tentaient de récupérer les restes de Doom. Mais où aurait été le jeu ?


End file.
